


Testing New Ways

by tinarebekka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Felching, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinarebekka/pseuds/tinarebekka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Functioning relationships need work. Harry realises that and so he’s putting in some work – totally selfless of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing New Ways

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Harry Potter Kinkfest and first posted on Livejournal on Mar. 1st, 2010.

Harry’s gaze is fixed on his dick, watching it slide in and out of Draco’s body. He loves Draco’s arse. It’s firm but not skinny, the right balance of muscles and flesh beneath smooth skin. He loves the little dimples on his lower back. When he grabs Draco’s hips during sex his thumbs fit right there and Harry likes to think that the size of his hands allows him to touch the dimples is in fact just one more proof that he and Draco are a perfect match. 

Draco’s arms give in and his upper body sinks lower, coming to rest on his lower arms, now braced on his elbows. He exhales a shuddering breath and by now, Harry’s sure he’s missed a moan muffled by the pillow Draco’s face is pressed into. While this is rather unfortunate, he’s quickly distracted by the change of view Draco’s movements provide him with. His back looks even leaner in that position. His arse raised up like that is delicious, not to mention Harry’s view of the dimples is improved somehow and his eyes follow a drop of sweat running from one dimple (the right one) to Draco’s spine and then it makes its way toward the white blond head. Harry bends forwards and catches it with his tongue before it reaches its destination and disappears out of sight. 

He groans. 

Draco’s clenching his inner walls, massaging Harry’s dick. It’s his way to tell Harry he’s close and he wants more, harder, faster. Harry’s body reacts automatically, pounding faster, his hand sneaking around Draco, reaching for his cock. As his fingertips brush the hard flesh he stops himself. 

His mind wanders back to last night. They had dinner with two male colleagues, a double date so to speak. Sometime during the evening the conversation came to the pros and cons of relationships and the other men told Harry and Draco that while they valued one another’s company, they were still looking for sex partners outside their relationship. They said they didn’t want to focus on each other only to find out later that the boredom bound to set in killed everything good they had together. 

To Harry’s relief Draco didn’t look convinced and Harry felt the same. He was certain that they could make their relationship work in the long run without looking somewhere else for entertainment. 

But now, Harry’s conviction wavers. They’ve been together only a few months and their sex life consists of routines already. Routines are not bad per se, routines offer safety and familiarity leads to a new level of intimacy. They have fun, lots of fun together but maybe it’s time to try something different, Harry thinks. 

Both hands set firmly on Draco’s hips, Harry pounds away, reaching his climax within moments. 

Draco lifts his head, whining his protest. 

Harry, still breathing heavily, pulls out and sits back on his haunches. Harry moves his hands from Draco’s hips to his arse and revels in the feeling of Draco trembling beneath them. He can relate to his partner’s frustration, he always makes sure Draco gets off before he finishes himself. Well, not today. Today he’s got other plans. 

As cold air hits his exposed hole, Draco shudders. Harry watches the first drop of come trickle out of Draco, running down his perineum and balls. His eyes narrow, he’s licking his lips. He’s wanted to try it for awhile and now Harry leans forward, the tip of his tongue following the trail of the come. 

Draco gasps. “Harry?” 

Harry chuckles. “Not complaining anymore, are you?” 

He flattens his tongue, using broad swipes to lick Draco repeatedly. More sperm trickles out slowly and Harry laps it all up. Tasting a mixture of himself and Draco makes him groan. Why hasn’t he done that before? 

Draco pushes himself against Harry’s face. He’s pushed the pillow away impatiently and Harry’s grateful for that. He likes listening to the little noises Draco makes when he’s getting more and more aroused. 

Harry puts his mouth over Draco’s entrance, still loosened from their earlier activities, and sucks gently. Draco keens. His forehead is resting on the mattress, his back arched. 

Harry’s tongue pushes in easily, catching more come by doing so. He slips his hand between Draco’s legs, wrapping his fingers around his cock. Harry gives a few tugs and Draco shivers, moaning. 

His own cock shows renewed interest, but Harry’s focused on Draco. It’s perfect, he’s perfect. It’s exciting, watching Draco’s reaction to his ministrations. Harry hasn’t expected to be that turned on by slurping his own come (this shouldn’t be so hot!) but now he’s wondering if he’ll be able to come again, hands-free. 

As Draco’s comes he’s possibly howling, calling Harry’s name. His limbs don’t carry him any longer and he collapses on the mattress, his back glistening with sweat. Harry follows him, pushing his groin against Draco’s thigh. 

As he’s drifting off to sleep, Harry thinks that variety is great, but he believes he can have enough diversion with his partner. One letter down, he’s just going to work his way through the rest of the alphabet. And when he’s done he’ll start over again. 

*&*&* 

Two days later, on Monday, Harry Potter finds himself paying for some anal beads. His embarrassment shows off by his red ear tips, but his eyes have a wicked gleam in them when he carries his new toys home. 

 

THE END <3


End file.
